This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to stationary aerodynamic members of such engines.
Gas turbine engines include one or more rows of stationary airfoils referred to as stators or vanes, which are as used to turn airflow to a downstream stage of rotating airfoils referred to as blades or buckets. Stators must withstand significant aerodynamic loads, and also provide significant damping to endure potential vibrations.
Particularly in small scale stator assemblies, the airfoils plus their surrounding support members are typically manufactured as an integral machined casting or a machined forging. Stators have also been fabricated by welding or brazing. Neither of these configurations are conducive to ease of individual airfoil replacement or repair.
Other stator configurations (e.g. mechanical assemblies) are known which allow easy disassembly. However, these configurations lack features that enhance the rigidity of the assembly while maintaining significant damping.